


Competition

by Ampithare



Series: Rider Series Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feral, Forced, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mounting, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sometimes a family can be a wyvern and her girlfriend and her baby daddy, There's lore but there definitely ain't any plot, Vaginal, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithare/pseuds/Ampithare
Summary: When his mother goes into heat, a recently grown dragon decides to act on impulse.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel that nobody asked for.

Galleon had grown up to be a tremendous brute of a beast, easily the largest of the clutch that Nidri had forced upon her. While the other two of her offspring had left her, Galleon remained. He was almost double Xantha’s size and the difference made him confident. Born from the mating of a dragon and a wyvern, he was considered by most dragonkin to be a mongrel.

It was the first time his mother had come into heat since his reaching maturity and the instinct to stay with her was beginning to make a great deal of sense to him. Driven by an uncontrollable urge, Galleon watched and waited for an opportunity. So long as his mother’s human companion Eleanor was around he was outmatched. He was too inexperienced to realize that Eleanor too was fertile and compatible. Instead, he waited until Xantha left to hunt before slinking away after her.

The mongrel drake forced himself to be patient, waiting for them to fly well out of any hope of rescue before he made his move. Descending upon Xantha with force, Galleon drove her to the ground and held her there. His forelegs held her waist firmly as he pulled her back against his belly and began to rut against her even before she had a chance to regain her senses from the impact. Even as she moved to lift her head, the barest hint of the beginnings of a struggle, Galleon snarled loudly and seized the back of her neck in his jaws. His body trembled both from the resonance of his growls as well as the overwhelming excitement of what he was about to do. Driven by sheer instinct, he didn’t question a single one of his movements as his hips worked against her, the pointed tip of his shaft searching.

The wyverness was not so willing to yield and still struggled against her son’s mounting her, though each time his cock slid over her opening, her resolve weakened. With her mind addled by her estruss and the intoxicating musk Galleon’s shaft was spreading onto her, it wouldn’t take long for her to lose all sense. She didn’t want to mate with her son but, in truth, her body didn’t particularly care who bred her so long as they did it well.

Xantha was hissing loudly and struggling to escape Galleon’s hold; with every second her chances of escape were dwindling. She was taking deep breaths, trying to turn her head so she might be able to force him off with a bit of flame. Naturally, this was the very thing he was working to prevent by keeping her neck firmly in his jaws.

During all of this struggle, his hips kept pumping as he adjusted his angle, searching for his mark. His wings were spread wide to maintain his balance while Xantha’s were forced to hold both her weight and Galleon’s. This was his first mating, instinct could only get him so far. With each thrust, his shaft ran across her sex, smearing her underbelly with his musk. Soon they were all but surrounded by the scent of their arousal, Xantha’s body reacting to the attentions of the powerful beast on top of her.

After what felt like an eternity, the tip of Galleon’s cock slipped inside of her and he rumbled his great satisfaction. He had her and he wouldn’t leave until he had filled her with his seed. Despite the struggle she had put up, her sex was dripping with need. Both of them seemed to pause for an instant as his member teased her opening but Galleon couldn’t hold himself for long. With nothing in his mind but raw, feral instinct, he thrust his hips forward roughly, burying his barbed shaft inside of her.

Xantha’s back arched beneath him, completely at her son’s mercy until he decided he had finished with her. Confident enough of his control over her, Galleon released his bite enough so that he could speak, his voice low, threatening, and a bit breathless as he began thrusting his cock in and out of her. “There’s nothing you can do, so you better learn to enjoy it, mother. I’m going to fuck you until you’re heavy with my brood. You have no choice but to lay there and let me use you.” He all but panted his words as he plunged into her with greater and greater pleasure. His rough pounding was all for his own satisfaction, rendering Xantha into little more than a sheath to bury and empty himself into. “This will be your purpose from now on.”

The wyverness panted and clawed at the ground as she was claimed, her body begging for more and more. She knew this was wrong and that she shouldn’t be doing this, but her heat overrode every sensible thought. In this moment, breeding was her one and only purpose; and if Galleon was anything like his father, he wouldn’t be satisfied with just one coupling.

All of his weight rested on her back as he rutted into her, his forelegs holding her tightly in place. Despite his desire, Galleon was young and this was his first time. With no stamina to his name, he found himself surging into his climax after only a few minutes. His already inconsistent rhythm stuttered, each thrust especially rough, before he hilted himself inside of her and came. Even as his cock throbbed with release, his knot was inflating, tying him inside of her.

At the first shuddering sign of orgasm, he enshrouded them with his wings, completely covering Xantha with his body. With his mother dominated and submissive beneath him, Galleon pumped more and more of his seed into her, all of it held tightly inside by his knot. Under him, she was keening with desperation, her own body not yet satisfied even as he was filling her womb.

“I knew you would come around to this idea.” Only a bit out of breath, his voice was a sultry rumble. Galleon teased the back of Xantha’s neck with his tongue and teeth, remaining mounted on top of her as they began the potentially lengthy process of waiting out his knot. “I’ll fuck you until you forget everything but taking my cock and birthing my whelps. You won’t even be able to remember Eleanor’s name.”

The mention of Xantha’s companion awoke something vicious in her, completely overcame every breeding impulse. Quick as a viper, she turned her head around and lunged to bite him with embers glowing within her maw. She roared her defiance as she struck, but this was exactly the sort of rise Galleon had expected. His forelegs remained firmly locked around her hips and he latched onto the back of her neck firmly and shook her, pulling her head away from him as well as disorienting her for the moment.

All at once Galleon’s knot had shrunk enough that his member slipped free from his mother’s sex and with nothing to plug her opening, the generous serving of cum he had given her flowed out of her. The wyverness couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling, the fog of arousal already closing in over her again. With Galleon monopolizing her like this, she was likely to submit completely; at least until her heat abated in a few days.

It had been believed that the offspring of a dragon and a wyvern were impotent but the load he had just emptied into her and Galleon’s already hardening shaft was preparing to bury that myth a second time. Xantha could feel him shifting on top of her, adjusting his hips even as his barbed shaft grew longer and harder, pressing against her underside. He moved his hips slowly, dragging his cock against her as he aligned himself again.

Xantha remained passive beneath him as he probed for her opening, finding her far more easily his second time. His incestuous spire pushed into her slowly, sinking deeper and deeper. She hissed in ecstasy at the feeling of his shaft burrowing into her. Their coupling had released pheromones into the air that made them both eager to mate again and again.

The wyverness rumbled and whined with pleasure as his barbed length began to pump into her in long, forceful strokes. Every time he pulled out the barbs along his shaft flared open and raked her inner walls, teasing her into greater and greater fertility with every pass. Galleon smiled against his biting hold on Xantha’s neck, satisfied that she had submit to him by now. Dominant and savage, he began to rut her faster and harder, their bodies crashing together loudly as he hilted himself with every thrust.

And though she wouldn’t admit it, she was desperately close to release but her body denied her. As Galleon’s thrusts became even more erratic she knew he was getting close and she could feel his knot pounding against her again. Both of them were panting, the mongrel drake on top grunting and growling loudly as they grew closer and closer. Only the thick, armored nature of her scales kept Galleon’s mating bite from causing any real harm despite how savagely he might bite her.

With one more powerful thrust, he buried his knot inside of her and his cock spasmed, throbbing inside of her as he came. His release pulsed up his length inside of her before depositing heavily into her womb. It was only the sensation of him filling her that allowed her to achieve her own climax, causing Xantha to grip and milk his length. Her body welcomed his seed, pulling it as deep into her as it could.

With his knot buried inside of her, rather than settling down on top of her, Galleon instead climbed off of her and began to walk away. Or rather, he would have if he wasn’t tied inside of her. As a result, he all but dragged his mother behind him even as his cock emptied another heavy spurt of cum into her.

“Now I’ll make sure that no one interrupts us ever again.” As if he had planned it, Galleon came upon a cave nearby and dragged a reluctant Xantha in behind him. As soon as he had her inside, he rolled a massive boulder over the opening, sealing them inside the dimly lit cavern. With any chances of escape impossible for the time being, rather than panic, Xantha gave in to her instincts. When Galleon went to mount her again, she lowered herself eagerly for him. With her body aligned and receptive, his cock hilted inside of her for the third time and he rumbled his great satisfaction.

“You’re mine now. Forever. I’ll fuck you, breed you, until there’s nothing left in your world but my cock and the eggs it will sow in you.” Relentless, he thrusted into his mother’s heated cunt over and over again. The rock he had used to block the entrance was too small to effectively contain Xantha, but all it had to do was slow her down. Of course, that had been Galleon’s plan when he’d never dreamed that she would have submit so easily to him.

“Galleon… please…” The wyverness moaned under him, the sounds of their feral coupling amplified and echoing in the small cavern he had trapped her in. She wasn’t sure if she was asking him to stop or to never, ever stop fucking her. Fortunately, Galleon knew the answer for her. Until Xantha’s heat ended, she would submit to any male with enough persuasion. Her body only cared that she be mated, anyone with enough strength to subdue her was welcome to claim her.

He held her firmly beneath him, her back pressed up against his belly by the forelegs he had clasped around her hips. All of his weight was on her now, allowing him to focus on plowing into her with all of his strength. Galleon was hilting himself forcefully with every thrust, the air filled with both the sounds and the powerful scents of their coupling. On top of her, he was grunting and growling as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her body clenching around his tremendous spire.

Xantha had given herself over completely to Galleon’s advances, allowing him to plant his inbred bastard clutch into his mother’s eager womb. He’d already claimed and knotted her twice, she couldn’t stop now even if she’d wanted to. Despite her last shred of mortified dignity, she couldn’t help but moan and beg for him. “Don’t… D-don’t stop!”

As much as he had relished in the initial struggle, there was a tremendous rush of ecstasy and satisfaction at hearing his mother begging him to keep fucking her. The sound of the wyverness begging and moaning for him was too much to bear, he couldn’t hold on any longer and as he buried his knot into her again he roared out his pleasure. With his knot tied deep inside of her, the tip of his cock burrowed into her womb before he began to pump her full again.

As if her body were trying to train her, it was only ever the feeling of Galleon’s burning hot seed spilling into her that allowed her to come. His bites, snarls, and knot were all terribly enjoyable but it was the feeling of his thick cock pumping tremendous loads of cum inside of her fertile womb that pushed her into blind ecstasy. Each throbbing spurt pulsed visibly up his shaft, inside of her, until it disappeared into her belly where it was flooding her waiting eggs.

On the third heavy deposit, she was coming, her inner walls shuddering and spasming around him, milking his shaft. Each contraction of muscle drew more of his cum deeper into her where his sperm began to violently surround and burrow into her eggs, desperate to penetrate. With his knot held inside of her, it gave his swimmers plenty of time to work their way to their targets.

  
  
  


In the wilderness outside was Xantha’s companion, Eleanor. Though neither of them knew it, her bond with the wyverness had begun having affects on her own body. Like her wyvern, she had come into heat and her body was announcing her fertility to every male in the area. Her mind was clouded by the pleasure she could feel Xantha experiencing as she was being bred.

Her sex was dripping as she tried to find her way through the forest, combating her own overwhelming arousal. Unaware of just the drastic side effects Xantha’s breeding was having on her, Eleanor did her best to retain any clear semblance of thought as she worked her way through the dense undergrowth. She had no way of knowing that she was just as fertile of a target as her wyverness was. Before she knew what was happening, something heavy was on her and pushing her forward.

Nidri had followed his nose after the heat of his wyverness but was met instead by that same intoxicating scent coming from the human woman. He had dived through the treeline and landed with a tremendous thud before Eleanor. The impact and start were enough to send her stumbling back. The dragon didn’t give her a chance to recover, his aching cock hanging rigid and proud beneath him. He pushed his nose into her body, sniffing deeply as he followed the telltale scent of her heat.

She was pushing at his muzzle and shouting at him though he couldn’t understand the language she spoke. Nidri smiled humorlessly as he gripped her trousers with his teeth and determinedly began pulling them off of her legs. “Don’t try to fight it. You don’t know it yet but you’re in heat, little human.” He threw her trousers aside and with no undergarments to contend with, he wasted no time in burying his snout between her thighs.

His tongue probed her opening before pushing inside, listening to the way she gasped and snarled and beat at his nose with her fists in hopes of getting him to stop. Unfortunately for her, he had no intention of stopping until he had pumped an egg or three into her belly. The dragon’s tongue lapped at her cunt, drawing out her fluids with great savor.

After he had worked her long enough that arousal was winning out over her aggression, he pulled his tongue from the human and moved quickly before she might try to escape. With quick talons he flipped her from her back and onto her hands and knees, coiling his tail tightly around her ankle to keep her tethered in place. The pointed head of the dragon’s cock slid over her sex, under her, dragging against her clit all the way as he settled himself over her.

He began thrusting as he searched for his target, desperate to bury himself inside her as soon as possible. His whole body was on fire with need, the scent of her heat making him blind with lust. All of his being was aching to fuck her and fill her with his seed until she was heavy with his brood. He couldn’t stop until he had pumped a whelp into her.

The overwhelming assault of her arousal, Xantha’s arousal, and Nidri’s attentions had Eleanor compliant beneath him. She couldn’t fight the need she didn’t yet understand, all she knew was that her body was begging her to give in to the dragon. She didn’t yet know that her body would eagerly accept his seed and allow him to inseminate her. Just the feeling of his huge, burning hot cock rubbing against her had her panting with need, both of them lost to the overwhelming nature of Eleanor’s heat.

And then she felt the tip of his cock press into her, making her moan deliciously under the dragon. Nidri was rumbling his own satisfaction as he held himself there, adjusting his hold on the human to keep her tightly in place under him. Eleanor was dripping beneath him which allowed his cock to slide deeper into her as he began pushing forward. He managed to pace himself despite his raging need to rut the human-dragoness beneath him. Her body might be able to acommodate him and his brood but he didn’t want to inadvertently fuck his mare to death.

Eleanor was squirming and moaning breathlessly beneath him as more and more of his cock pushed into her. She couldn’t believe he could even fit inside of her, let alone doing so without any pain. She felt every ridge and scale of his length as he sank into her, deeper and deeper still. He didn’t stop until she could feel the soft scales of his sheath pushing against her sex. The tip of his pointed cock was nestled perfectly against her cervix with all of him held inside of her, his huge cock distending her belly slightly before disappearing into her abdomen entirely.

And then he was pulling back and Eleanor gasped and whimpered at the sensation, overwhelmingly sensitive in her very first heat. “This is what you and your wyverness were made for, your very purpose. To be mounted and filled and bred, to bring my progeny into the world.” He was pushing in again now, very gradually increasing his pace as he listened to the impassioned moans and sounds the human made beneath him. “Every heat, I will find you and breed you again. Assuming one of my sons doesn’t do it first.” He smiled, thinking again of the sight of the mongrel drake dominating his wyvern mother, knotting her and pumping her womb full of his seed.

There was more to the sensation that just what he was emptying into her; the sensation spread through both mare and stud both. It was like a pleasurable shock, emanating from both of their sexes and through their bodies.

“Goddess, what is happening to me?” Eleanor panted as the dragon continued to pump more and more cum into her. His knot sealed her sex tight, keeping all of his seed contained inside of her.

Nidri smiled as he realized he could understand her now, an unexpected side effect of mating her. “You’re in heat. Whether you like it or not, you won’t be able to stop until it ends.” As if to punctuate his point, his cock throbbed and deposited more of his cum inside of her. Something in him told the dragon that their newfound ability to communicate was a good sign of successful insemination.

With the most extreme of her need satiated for the moment, Eleanor was lucid enough to be afraid. “Does that mean you’re--”

“Breeding you, little human? Yes. Your bond with your wyverness has made your body receptive to dragonkin. A mare like yourself exists for the sole purpose to be bred and I will help you reach your greatest potential.” Nidri’s knot had softened enough for his cock to slip out of her and a torrent of cum poured out of her in his wake. Eleanor groaned at the sudden void in her where he had just been. Already she could feel the need burning within her again, her body aching for what her mind couldn’t conceive. She didn’t want this dragon to impregnate her, though her body welcomed him. “I will take you to your wyverness, now.”

Without waiting for her response, the green dragon grabbed the human in his talons and leapt into the air with her. It wasn’t far to the small cavern where Galleon had taken Xantha and when he landed he wasted no time in pulling the boulder from the entrance. The light didn’t seem to faze either of them.

Galleon was on top of his mother, pulling her into her hips as he pounded into her, all of his weight resting on her. The mongrel drake’s cum coated the wyverness’s underside and thighs, evidence of just how many times he had seeded her already. He held Xantha’s neck in a fierce mating bite, one of several such bites that had been left in her hide. The wyverness herself was sprawled on the floor of the cave, her hips held up by her son’s relentless rutting. She was hissing and keening beneath him in ecstasy, desperate for the drake on top of her. And then his knot was shoved into her and both of them were cumming, Galleon’s cock visibly pumping his seed into his mother’s eager womb.

Only as their orgasms passed and they had begun to recover did mother or son notice they had spectators. As Eleanor glanced at Nidri she saw that the spectacle had made him hard again and the musk that radiated from him had her aching at the sight of him. Judging by the way his nose began to sniff, he could scent her own need as well. In any other situation she would have been horrified to see the way Galleon was dominating and _breeding_ his own mother but her heat had removed all of her sense. The only thing she could think of was how badly she wanted to be claimed like that, to be as large as her wyverness so she could be mounted properly.

The sound of Xantha’s greeting chirp snapped Eleanor out of her lust and she saw the wyverness looking at her. The way they so eagerly and desperately submit to the studs around them was purely sexual, singularly biological. The love and affection between wyvern and human went beyond just romantic or platonic. Even though Galleon had the back of her neck in a powerful bite and his cock still knotted inside of her, Xantha was entirely focused on Eleanor in front of her.

Eleanor reached her arms out and held the wyvern’s head, stroking her snout as they managed to communicate volumes to each other without a word. They stayed like that for the several minutes it took for Galleon’s knot to subside, Nidri watching them patiently despite his own raging need.

The drake’s knot finally slipped free and the wyverness shuddered beneath him with a mixture of relief and loss. Galleon climbed off of his mother to get a better look at his sire though neither of them could spare much of a thought for the other stud with two fertile mares in front of them. As many times as Galleon had fucked Xantha, there was always the possibility there might be another egg waiting for another contribution. It was these odds that were drawing Nidri away from the human and towards the wyverness, the urge to pass his genes to as many offspring as possible fueling his desire to conquer her as well. And as for the incestuous drake, Eleanor was a very tempting second prize.

Galleon was the first to move despite so recently tying. With only a bit of reluctance he left his mother to the clutches of the green dragon so that he could mount Eleanor. Lowering his head, he butted her away from the wyverness, wanting to command total control over her. It was enough to incite both the human and wyvern’s anger which suited the drake just fine. The more she struggled the more enjoyable it would be to conquer her.

“Don’t try to resist it, Eleanor. If I’d known you would come into heat as well I would have taken you both. I’ll make sure it’s my whelp you’re carrying.” His forelegs locked around her hips, holding her firmly beneath him as he thrust against her, his huge cock smearing her skin with his musk.

“Galleon stop! I don’t want to do this with you!” She fought against him even still, obviously requiring the same persuasion Xantha had.

“My mother didn’t either but you saw how obediently she took my knot just now. You’ll be the same way, soon.” Galleon’s cock began to push into her, growling with frustration that he couldn’t shove all of himself in at once. He shoved and grinded against her but he was larger than his father had been. Satisfied that he could go no further, he began to rut her forcefully, hoping to work himself deeper.

At the same time, Nidri was practicing his own courtship methods. He had been patient long enough and now that he had a proper mare beneath him, he had no patience left. He wanted to fuck Xantha into the ground, to pound every drop of Galleon’s seed out of her and force her eggs to accept his own. He mounted the wyvern rather ferociously, taking her neck in a mating bite and pinning her to the ground beneath him as he positioned himself. The scents of heat and musk, concentrated into such a small space, was sending him mad with lust. Both studs were determined to be the one to seed these mares.

Xantha was submissive and eager beneath him, though her gaze remained trained on Eleanor, watching as he was pounding into her. The wet slapping sound accompanying his every thrust meant that he was hilting himself inside of her each time. Eleanor was panting and moaning under him, having learned to accept Galleon and the relief he was bringing her.

It took only a few thrusts for Nidri to find his mark, his pointed cock spearing easily into her. Her arousal as well as their son’s seminal gift allowed him to sink all the way into her in one fluid motion. Both of them rumbled with pleasure and without any visible communication, worked to adjust their positioning. Nidri lifted his weight off of Xantha’s neck, allowing her to stand up properly beneath him. As she did, the dragon reared onto his hind legs, locking his forelegs around her waist and pulling her into him. The wyverness was bearing the brunt of Nidri’s weight as he began pumping in and out of her with wild abandon.

The sounds of their mating was deafening in the cavern, the scents of musk and heat driving them on relentlessly. Galleon was hilting himself inside of Eleanor now with every thrust, her human body altered by draconic magic to enable her to breed true like a proper dragoness. Her body was begging for seeding and every time he pounded into her brought her closer to fulfilling her greatest purpose.

  
  
  


They spent the next several days coupling almost incessantly, the competition of another stud lending Galleon and Nidri seemingly infinite stamina. The cloud of sexual pheromones that filled the cave left Eleanor and Xantha just as consistently receptive no matter how many times they had been mounted. In the very rare instances that the mares wanted a reprieve, human and wyverness retreated into each other.

Xantha would loosely coil her sinuous length with Eleanor at the center, sleeping shallowly in the comfort of each other’s company. In drastic contrast, Nidri and Galleon--father and son--would posture and hiss at each other. In truth, it was only their lineage that prevented them from fighting each other for the right to mate. Sharing was not something dragons were particularly gifted at, especially when it came to mating. Their rests were short lived and after only an hour or two typically Galleon would become impatient and pull Xantha underneath him again.

Once their heat ended, however, Xantha was the least tolerant of Galleon. She had been complacent to let him linger in the past but she was not about to let him have a second chance. Instinct made her a great deal harsher on him than Nidri, a dragon she couldn’t help but consider a proper mate at this point. Her agitation with him manifested over the course of hours, starting with refusing to tolerate any advances from either of the males until she was physically lashing out with fire and fang. It wasn’t until Xantha slashed his flank and chased him off that Galleon was well and truly pushed out of the proverbial nest.

Nidri escorted Xantha and Eleanor back home and guarded them as, over the course of weeks their bodies swelled with new life. This time he intended to be a bit more hands on with his offspring, if only to ensure there wasn’t any sort of competition again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the longest single chapter thing I've ever done. So that's neat.


End file.
